


Defiant

by merkury



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkury/pseuds/merkury
Summary: Hades is a highly professional and incredibly successful businessman, and he takes his work very seriously. As such, he does not take kindly to disobedience in the workplace.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 232





	Defiant

Persephone sat on the edge of Hades’ desk, the straps of her black heels chafing against her ankles as her feet rocked back and forth. Her palms left faint imprints of sweat where they were pressed against the black, wooden surface of the desk, and her elbows quivered almost imperceptibly. 

She was waiting. 

First, she was waiting for Hades to return from a meeting. Second, and more importantly, she was consumed with impatience regarding another matter entirely, a matter that had arisen in bed that morning. 

As their relationship had progressed over the past year, boundaries were established in order to safeguard the fragility of their sexual intimacy. Upon moving in together, they sought to explore new dynamics: submission, dominance, vulnerability. These things frightened Persephone at first, but within the confines of Hades’ gentle, comforting nature, she had come to learn things about herself, things she never would have imagined to be true. Hades, too, had begun to learn things about Persephone. In particular, Hades had come to learn that Persephone’s pleasure, although dripping with white-hot heat in its own rite, was maximized even further when she was made to wait. 

On that particular morning, Hades found himself with his head between her thighs, as soft, sky blue petals cascaded against the stark black sheets of their bed. Persephone always unwittingly “bloomed” as she came closer to climax, the peak of her orgasm punctuated by the presence of countless petals, soft and varied in their shades of pink and blue as they spilled forth from the loose, wild curls that framed her face.

This power was particularly useful for Hades’ purposes, his body so attuned to hers that he could recognize when she was on the very brink of orgasm. And that morning, just as those familiar blue petals began to flutter towards him from where she lay against the mountain of pillows, he stopped. He sat up, smiled, and told Persephone that they would be late for work. Try as she might, those fuchsia doe-eyes and soft, pouting lips could not convince him otherwise.

And now, several hours later, Persephone sat on the edge of his desk, waiting for him to return from his meeting so that she might convince him to take a short break. His typical meal break spanned a generous 60 minutes, but Persephone was certain that he would not even need that much time. It would not be the first time she had seduced him in his office, their interactions with one another often leading to the inevitable rushed blow-job or fingerfuck while the door was locked, the phone unplugged from its outlet, the curtains drawn. 

When Hades arrived, he could not help but smirk at the sight of the impatient goddess sitting atop his desk, hands just barely brushing against her own bare thighs, a single tooth biting down on her bottom lip.

“Hello, Persephone,” he said, formality and professionalism personified in his tone of voice and in his gait as he approached her. He so enjoyed her impatience, but he also could not completely disavow his own needs, which boiled with a similar heat to Persephone’s, somewhere deep in the base of his torso. 

“Isn’t it time for you to take a break?” she asked. She reached out a hand and gently tugged at his tie so that he would come closer to her. She wanted Hades to look down at her like this, with the top 2 buttons of her tight, white blouse undone, her burgundy skirt hiked up just enough to reveal the luxurious black lace and bows that encircled the tops of her tights. She wore a delicate ruby necklace that Hades had crafted for her, and the jewel shivered where it sat just above her cleavage, her breasts slowly rising and falling with each anticipatory breath. 

“I’m afraid not,” he said. Once he allowed himself a second to take in the sight of her, he could not help but keep his eyes fixated on her, mesmerized by the sight of the ruby necklace as it quivered above her breasts. He nearly dropped the act right then and there, only reinforcing his resolve by reminding himself of how absolutely incredible the payoff would be, once he finally gave in. 

“But I want you,” Persephone said, circling her arms around his neck so that his lips were just inches from her own. “You were so mean to me this morning, leaving me hanging like that.”

“Little goddess, I said no.” 

Hades placed Persephone’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and looked into her eyes, trying his hardest not to smile at how adorable she looked when she became so needy and impatient like this. He had a firm appearance to maintain, and if she detected even the slightest crack in his composure, he was certain that she would have him on his knees in less than a second. 

“I promise I’ll be good,” she offered, shifting forward so that her skirt hiked up just a tad bit further, revealing the thin black suspenders that led from her tights to a garter belt, hidden farther up her waist. She planted soft, deliberate kisses from his jaw up to his ear, where she whispered, “Pretty please, Hades?” 

“How about this,” he said, breaking himself from her embrace. He knew that if he spent much longer in such close proximity to her, he would be unable to hide the sweltering heat between his legs. “You be a good girl and be patient for the rest of the day, and I’ll take care of you as soon as we get home, okay?” 

Persephone stuck out her lower lip and crossed her arms strategically, so that her breasts tensed against the white fabric holding them in.

“And what if I don’t want to wait? What if I decide to be a brat?” she asked, cocking her head. 

“Then I suppose I’ll have to punish you, no? That only seems fair, doesn’t it?” 

“Oh, you know I just _hate_ it when you have to punish me,” she said, rolling her eyes and attempting once more to grab Hades’ tie so that he would come closer to her. In response, he grabbed her wrist and held it just tightly enough to send shivers along her forearm. She bit her lip and looked up at him as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“Be good, little goddess.”

Before Persephone could protest any further, Hades was on his heel, walking towards the door with an arrogant grin spread wide across his face. 

“Talk to you later, Sweetness,” he called over his shoulder. With the door locked behind him, Persephone sank into his chair and pulled out her phone. She was in no mood to be good. 

* * *

Truthfully, Hades did have quite a busy afternoon awaiting him, and he was already running late to his next meeting. Thanatos sat around the conference table with several other employees from his department, all of them eager to have the first word with the King.

As one of Thanatos’ assistants began to voice her displeasure with the lack of adequate office space for the God of Death, Hades felt his phone vibrate against his back pocket. Holding up a single finger and a sympathetic smile, he reached for the phone to silence it, but his curiosity was stolen away by the single notification illuminating his screen. Persephone had texted him a photo. The notification offered only a small, cropped preview of the image, but he could clearly make out the sight of her small, pink frame juxtaposed against his black leather office chair. The lace trim of her bra peeked out from her blouse, which she had unbuttoned completely.

“Sorry, just one second,” he said, hoping that nobody would notice the way his eyes widened and his cheeks shifted to a shade of deep blue-violet.

He suffered through the hour-long meeting, doing his best to placate the myriad of concerns that Thanatos had come up with for that month. Upon conclusion of the meeting, he checked his phone again to find that Persephone had sent him two more photos, both of them taken at his desk. In the first photo, her blouse was pulled away from her breasts to reveal the black, lacy bra beneath it, the edges of her nipples just barely contained by the delicate fabric. In the second photo, the camera was pointed downwards, her legs spread wide to reveal a matching pair of panties. 

_I thought I told you to be good_ , he texted back before rushing off to his next meeting, which promised to be far more boring than the first, somehow. 

As he listened to a short, stout nymph drone on about the need for more charitable donations on behalf of Underworld Corp, he could not help but sneak a look at his phone. Persephone had sent a fourth photograph, this one similar to the last, except for the addition of her hand, which was shoved unceremoniously between her thighs.

“I’m sorry,” Hades said abruptly. He looked at the faces seated around the conference table and felt some small semblance of relief that he did not actually recognize any of them. “Something has come up, and I need to take care of a personal emergency. Please reach out to Hecate so that we might reschedule for a later date.”

Before any of the attendees could ask questions, he was out the door, eyes blazing crimson red as he headed towards his office. When he arrived, he shut the door behind him and stood there for a moment, fixated on Persephone where she sat in his chair. She smirked at him, clearly pleased with herself for having coaxed him back to his office. He began to approach her, eyes blazing with lust, hands tucked in his pockets.

“You’re quite insubordinate today,” Hades said, leaning against his desk. He reached into his back pocket for a small brass lighter, which he used to light a thin, matte black cigarette between his lips. 

“I’m sorry,” Persephone said with mock sincerity, perching herself forward on the chair so that her panties were no longer visible beneath her skirt. 

“Stand up,” he commanded. 

“What, you didn’t like the photographs of me sitting in your chair?” she teased. 

“I told you to stand up,” he said, turning for a moment to crush his cigarette against the glass ashtray on the corner of his desk. When he turned back around, he inserted a single finger in the elastic hem of Persephone’s skirt, pulling her forward. She stood against him, that ruby necklace still shivering above her breasts, her skin desperate for contact with his own. 

“Bend over.”

Hades pressed his hand against the small of Persephone’s back as she bent over the desk, her hair spilling out around her. Her face was warm and flushed, and the cold, hard surface of his desk was a pleasant sensation against her cheek. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he stood behind her, his eyes traveling along the hills and valleys of her body. He placed a firm hand on her inner thigh, his fingertips teasing along the length of her tights. As his hand glided upwards and finally came into contact with her panties, a small gasp escaped from her lips. He used a single finger to pull the thin black lace aside, revealing a small pool of wetness that left hot, sticky strings of lust between the fabric and her skin.

“Is this what you want?” 

Again, using only a single finger, Hades glided along the outside of her cunt for several long seconds, teasing her, before he stopped just above her clit. Persephone’s breasts pressed against the desk as she began to breathe more intensely, her thighs trembling around Hades’ hand. He dipped his finger against her clit and rubbed it in slow circles, eliciting a series of desperate moans.

“Please,” Persephone said, a few stray petals materializing from the mess of curls that were splayed across the desk. “Please, Hades.” 

“‘Please’ what?” 

“Please don’t stop.”

“Too bad,” Hades said, pulling his hand away from her inner thighs and planting a firm smack on her ass. He gripped her soft, supple flesh in one hand, and with the other hand, he began to remove his tie and jacket. “You’ll have to prove that you deserve it.” 

“Whatever you say, Your Majesty,” Persephone quipped. Hades paid no mind to her sarcasm. He positioned himself so that her trembling, fragile body was between his thighs. He wanted her to feel his cock against her ass. He wanted her to know what she did to him. 

“Take this off,” he commanded, pulling at her blouse. She shrugged it away from her shoulders, leaving only her bra. Hades unclasped it and immediately reached around to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples for only a second before he returned to the task at hand. Persephone felt soft silk against her wrists, and from the corner of her eye, she watched as Hades used his tie to restrain her hands against the small of her back. 

“Does that hurt? I can make it less tight.” 

“Nope,” Persephone said, unable to keep herself from smiling just ever so slightly. 

There was no denying that Hades possessed an innate tendency towards dominance. He reveled in this dominance, in its roughness, its urgency, its permission to act with commandeering authority. But simultaneously, Persephone had come to notice that even when he gave himself over to these desires, there was always an undeniable softness that peeked out from beneath the dark, demanding facade. He always ensured that the restraints were not too tight. He never left bruises, not unless she asked him to. He frequently checked on her, never afraid to break out of character so that he could get her a glass of water, or give her a moment to breathe, or allow her to stretch her legs.

“Get up,” he said.

Persephone turned to face him, and Hades hoisted her up so that she was sitting on the desk, similar to how she had been positioned earlier in the day. Her rosy red nipples were now visible in the dim, blue glow that surrounded them, and he had to conjure up a considerable amount of restraint to avoid taking them in his mouth, knowing that he wanted to hold her off for as long as possible.

“This needs to come off,” he said, eyes traveling downwards towards her waist. It was not a question. He reached for her skirt and pulled it down, marveling at the elegant black garter belt and hosiery beneath. 

“It’s new,” Persephone said. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” he said, pressing his body against hers and caressing her face in his hands so that he could kiss her. He bit at her bottom lip, the heat in his lower torso sweltering at the soft whine that sounded from her throat. 

“Come on,” he said, pulling away from her and backing himself into his leather chair. “On your knees.”

Persephone obeyed, the cool marble floor a pleasantly painful sensation against her kneecaps. Hades undid his suspenders and unbuckled his belt, following Persephone’s gaze as he did so. She wasted no time in positioning herself over his thighs, eager to see and feel his arousal for her. Hades used one hand to twist her hair up behind her head, the other to hold his cock out for her. He was surprised when she hesitated for a moment, and he immediately feared that he had done something to turn her off, something to make her disinterested. 

“Wait,” she said, casting her eyes to the floor as she struggled to find her words. After a brief pause, she spoke again. “You should take your shirt off. I want to see you.”

Hades smiled, his body relaxing as his muscles released their anxious tension.

“I thought I was the one giving orders here,” he joked, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the chiseled physique beneath, jagged scars like golden lightning, skin like a starless, sapphire sky. Hades could not help but marvel to himself at the way his lover looked at him when he was undone like this. It was a look he had never known before he met her, a look that he would never grow tired of. 

“Sorry,” Persephone said, smiling and batting her eyelashes as she shifted her body so that she was comfortably positioned between his legs. Although she so desperately wanted him to be pleasuring her at the moment, she could at least be grateful for the feeling of his bare skin against hers, the very contact of their flesh enough to make her melt.

Both of them now almost completely naked, Hades tangled his hand in Persephone’s hair once more, careful to keep it from falling across her face as she bent forward and pressed her lips over and over again in the space beneath his navel. She planted slow deliberate kisses along his inner thighs, and then along the length of his cock, which immediately stiffened upon contact with her lips. Hades leaned further into his chair, eyelids fluttering shut as his neck involuntarily rolled back and a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

“Fuck.”

Persephone slid her tongue up and down his shaft, knowing which spots to spend a little extra time on, which ones to glide over. Just below the head, she flicked her tongue several times, smiling to herself as he hardened beneath the wet heat of her tongue. She shimmied her hips a bit and sat up taller so that she could properly wrap her lips around the head of his cock, which leaked with warm, sticky fluid.

“You make me feel so fucking good,” Hades said, his hand curling more tightly around the magenta locks of hair between his fingers. He looked down at her now, her eyes blazing with a very specific shade of rouge that only seemed to come forth when she was aroused.

Persephone continued to take her time with his cock, her lips working up and down to find a consistent rhythm just before starting a new one. Occasionally, she pulled her mouth away, strings of spit trailing from her sticky pink lips, and she went back to planting tongued kisses against his skin. Hades briefly considered allowing himself to orgasm like this, his cock in her delicate mouth, those wide eyes looking up at him with pure lust.

“Stop,” he said, pulling her away from his cock. He figured that he, too, could wait a little longer for his orgasm. “Get up.”

Persephone wobbled a bit, as the combination of her restrained hands and high heels made it difficult for her to stand. Hades was quick to aid her, his hands cradling her lush, pink thighs as he carried her over to the black couch a few feet from his desk. He placed her against a pile of pillows so that her legs swung over the edge, and this time, it was he who sank to his knees, his cock still fully erect as he pulled her face towards his.

Hades kissed Persephone, hard and soft at the same time, first on her lips, and then on her cheeks, her forehead, her neck, her shoulders. As his mouth came into contact with her breasts, he felt his cock surge with heat at the sound of her moan, desperate and guttural as it escaped her throat.

He kissed her nipple several times, slow and delicate, before using the tip of his tongue to circle around it, teasing the cool, wrinkled skin. As he finally took the small, hardened nub of rosy red flesh in his mouth, Persephone jerked her hips forward, her back curving so that she could press her skin more heavily against his mouth. He used one hand to stroke his cock, using slow, careful movements, so as not to climax too early. With his free hand, he teased her other nipple, her breasts now heaving up and down as she panted at his touch.

“Please, Hades. Touch me.”

He looked up at her from where his teeth were suckling at her nipple, an amused smile crossing his face.

“Touch you, where, exactly?” he asked, now using both hands to knead her nipples beneath his fingers as he brought his face to hers, wanting to feel the intensity of her breath against his lips. She struggled to speak through the sensation of his fingers on her breasts, and Hades could not help but smile a little bit at her helplessness.

“Here?” he asked, gliding one finger down between her thighs, where thin black lace still shielded her from his touch. She nodded and bit her lip, wishing that her hands were free so that she could tangle them in his hair and shove his face into the warm wetness that waited between her thighs.

“I don’t know,” Hades said, tilting his head a bit as he pretended to consider Persephone’s predicament. He now used both hands to grip her thighs, his fingers pulling at the small, black buckles holding her garter belt in place. “Do you think you deserve it?”

“Yes,” she said, watching as he pulled her tights down. He took his time, wanting to feel the entirety of her legs as his fingers pulled the sheer black fabric from her feet. “Please, Hades. Please touch me.”

“Are you _sure_ you deserve it?” he asked, undoing her garter belt with the same level of patience he afforded to her tights. As he pulled the intricate layer of thin black fabric from her waist, his fingers lingered on her curves. His eyes blazed crimson red yet again as he felt her supple skin where it dipped from her belly to her thighs.

“Please,” Persephone said, moaning despite Hades no longer touching her.

“Well, I suppose since you said ‘please.’”

He removed her panties with far more urgency than he’d granted to the other garments, noticing with a wicked grin that the center strip of fabric was completely soaked through. He wasted no time in planting quick, desperate kisses along either side of her cunt, her sweet, sticky fluid tasting of roses against his lips. The moment he pressed his tongue against her clit, her hips seized forward against his mouth, and he pressed his fingers into the soft, plush skin of her thighs in an attempt to still her body.

“Fuck, Hades!” 

Hades removed one hand from Persephone’s thigh and moved it between her legs, using two fingers to pump in and out of her as his tongue curled, flicked, and sucked at her clit. It wasn’t long before those familiar blue petals began to flutter against his bare shoulders, and he looked up at Persephone to see her face stricken with bliss, her mouth hanging open with an endless stream of moans that came forth from her throat. Just as he could sense that she was about to climax, he pulled away.

“Hades,” she said, eyes wide with desperation as she looked at him. “Please don’t st--.”

Hades left her with no time to finish, pulling her into a demanding, open-mouthed kiss as he lifted her up against his chest. He sat back down on the couch and pulled her into his lap so that her back was against his abdomen. Both of them shared a mutual need at that moment, a need that could only be fulfilled by the warm wetness that coated Hades’ cock as Persephone came down on it, her thighs quivering as he penetrated her. He leaned his back against the cushion behind him so that Persephone could have a bit of room to work, her hands gripping the silk fabric of his tie with desperate intensity. 

“I want you to come for me,” he whispered from behind as he bit her earlobe and planted kisses along her neck. With one hand reaching across her chest, he kneaded her nipple between his fingers, the sensation rippling through her and heightening her sensitivity. His other hand gripped her thigh, holding her steady as she rocked her hips up and down. Hades followed the rhythm of her hips as he fucked her, the steady pace quickening as both of them neared climax.

Persephone began to moan more intensely, pink petals now intermixing with the blue as they fell around them, scattering across the marble floor. Hades loosened his grip from her thigh so that he could reach further between her legs. His finger rubbed her clit in heavy, hurried circles, and she began to come undone there, in his arms. She lost her rhythm as pleasure took hold of her body, and her neck rolled backwards as an orgasm tore through her body with an unmatched electricity. Several hours of aching, desperate need were compounded in the blink of an eye, as her entire body hummed with an explosive intensity. Simultaneously, Hades felt himself come inside of her, his own body falling apart at the seams as he gripped her soft flesh in his strong, commanding hands, their moans intermingling to create a chorus of pure ecstasy.

After several seconds, Persephone rolled onto her back, resting her head on Hades’ thigh. He reclined against the cushions, his eyes shut as he rode the final remaining waves of pleasure and his breathing slowed. 

“I love you,” Persephone said, sitting up so that Hades could gather her in his arms. 

“I love you so very much, Sweetness.” 

Hades kissed her all along her cheeks and her forehead, finally taking in the sight that surrounded them. The couch, the floor, the desk, the leather chair were all covered in a mess of blue and pink petals, perhaps more than he had ever seen before. He was certain that he had missed at least one or two more meetings by now, but he could not be bothered to care. He closed his eyes once more, his body melting into Persephone’s in all the places where her bare skin was pressed up against his, pure love emanating from the small pink figure curled up against him. It was a feeling he had never known before he met her, a feeling that he would never grow tired of. 


End file.
